tales_of_the_triadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
"''A Wizard cannot afford to go by their feelings. They must use their senses and KNOW the truth when they hear it. A Wizard can see through deception, can see how an equation, a formula is cast and in that seeing, can unravel it to see how it was formed in the first place." '' - John to the other Wizards about their gifts abilities There are four types of Wizards, with innate talent, learned skill, and the size and the relative location of their crystal chamber determining their power. Those types are Dragon, Full, Lesser, and Minor Wizards. Also, every Wizard has at least one or more specialties, which is an area of magic in which they particularly excel. Wizards are the longest-lived individuals in the Tales, with estimates ranging from one thousand years to many thousands(see The Event, ch 13). Basic Abilities #Physical - All Wizards have exceptional physical abilities in addition to their long life. Extraordinary senses, agility, stamina, strength, speed and clarity of thought are just a few revealed so far. # Age - Since wizards for thousands of years, their respective maturation is on a relative scale. 10-12 looks like children, 32 looks like sixteen, 81 looks like twenty. They likely don't reach adulthood until they have passed the hundred year mark. # Precognition - All wizards have precognition, which is usually described as a sudden and unexpected influx of knowledge. This is not to be confused with their ability to understand a thing just by focusing on it, although both are poorly understood. This is one of John's specialties, and so he knows far more at any given time than he tends to let on. Through his experience, it is clear that the future is not set in stone and can be avoided. However, this is a very risky endeavor and is usually avoided, even when a life is on the line, as attempting to change the future can make the situation far worse. # # # # # Weaknesses - Dragon Wizards Write the first section of your page here. Full Wizards Write the second section of your page here. Lesser Wizards Minor Wizards Specialties Miscellaneous Each wizard race enjoys certain color/materials. Human wizards like brown leather, especially capes and tall leather boots with lots of buckles. Elf wizards like everything in black, and if it is leather, even better. Dwarves like chain mail and bright colors, particularly red and green in leather. When John first used the Boosters together, he noted that all of the groups he saw had at least one Wizard in them, although at the time he only recognized that they appeared solid. The Wizard gene was not 'locked in' when people first woke up after the Event. The wizarding gene would not be passed on, and they were not able to use magic without the crystals. Once they bonded with the special ones from John's sea cave, the gene was locked in and those restrictions were removed. They also grew in power strength. The meld stone is used by touching both it and a booster simultaneously. Category:Magic